poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Five: Cold Reception at the Ice Festival
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Five: Cold Reception at the Ice Festival is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Gamma and his students encounter Sen Sen and Tai Bo at Harbin, China, where a ice festival is taking place. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Beanstalk are searching for Pablo and Rosa. However, Pablo is hiding on the western side of Mexico and Rosa is hiding in the east. In the midst of the chaos, Rosa is trapped during a mudslide and TJ and Pablo were able to rescue her. After hearing about Rosa's rescue, Pablo was thankful that Rosa is alive and decided to surrender for Rosa's sake. Now, the noose is pulling tighter and tighter in the heroes' plan as the World Tour 3 saga continues. (At Harbin, China, Sen Sen and Tai Bo are eating at a restaurant. Tai Bo is resting his feet on the table.) Tai Bo: Hya! Sensei Sen Sen, when will we carry out our mission? Kiya! Sen Sen: Keep your shirt on, Tai Bo. We're waiting for Master Murgatroyd to say the word. Tai Bo: Come now, Sensei, Ora! I'm dying for some action. Sen Sen: I prefer if you would be patient. (Sen Sen's cell phone rings.) Sen Sen: Answer it, please. My hands are full. (Tai Bo grabs the phone with his foot and answers it.) Tai Bo: Hello, Boss! Kiya! Emperor Murgatroyd: Tai Bo! This is Emperor Murgatroyd. I've got news for you. Tai Bo: Go ahead. Ora! What is it? Emperor Murgatroyd: Rufus, Rita, Pablo, Rosa, Georgia, and Amster have been captured. Tai Bo: No way! Ora! That doesn't sound good. Sen Sen: Typical. It's because They're weak. Tai Bo: Hya! Why do you think that, Sensei Sen Sen? Sen Sen: Because that's what they are. Master Murgatroyd, what is our mission? Emperor Murgatroyd: Here is your mission... Tai Bo: Hya! We're listening, Master Murgatroyd. Kiya! Emperor Murgatroyd: Don't interrupt me. Now, your mission is to cause trouble at the ice festival that will be taking place soon. Sen Sen: Ice Festivals, huh? (Eats a drumstick) Who would want to hold a festival when it's ten degrees outside? Emperor Murgatroyd: This is not the time for trivia questions, Sen Sen. Keep a watchful eye out for my sister's army. Tai Bo: Will do, boss! Kiya! (Emperor Murgatroyd hangs up.) Tai Bo: Hya! So, shall we be off, Sensei Sen Sen? Sen Sen: Very soon, Tai Bo. (Tai Bo grabs a biscuit with his feet and eats while holding it with his toes.) Sen Sen: Must you eat with your feet? Tai Bo: I'm practicing flexibility, Sensei Sen Sen. Ora! You should try it sometimes. Sen Sen: I'll pass. (In the streets of Harbin, Gamma and his students are looking for Sen Sen and Tai Bo.) Gamma: (To Witty) I wish you didn't rest your feet on my shoulder. Witty: I couldn't help it. I sleep that way. Wags McGillicuddy: Look, Sensei Gamma! The whole place is covered in ice and snow. Gamma: You'll have to thank the Siberian Anticyclone for that. Topsy: Isn't this the place where they hold ice festivals every year? Gamma: Yes. Sparky: Sensei, you don't suppose Tai Bo lives here, do you? Gamma: I checked his background. I assume he does. (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye to scan for Tai Bo and Sen Sen's life forms.) Gamma: With my cybernetics, nothing is impossible. (Looking around) Hmmm... Witty: Do you know where they are, Sensei? Gamma: There they are. They must be at that restaurant. Witty: Well, that wasn't hard. Gamma: Follow me! (Back at the restaurant, Tai Bo and Sen Sen have finished eating.) Sen Sen: I wish you didn't embarrassed me in front of those people. Tai Bo: How was I embarrassing you? Kya! Sen Sen: You rested your feet on the table, you ate with your toes and you keep shouting "hya", "kya" and "ora" in every stinking sentence! Tai Bo: Hya! Sorry, Sensei. It's just a habit. Sen Sen: Well, I suggest you cut it out. (Sen Sen's ears twitch.) Tai Bo: What is it, Sensei Sen Sen? Kya! Sen Sen: Desiree has sent part of her rebellion here. We'll have to head to the Ice Festival and disguise ourselves as mild-mannered cats. Tai Bo: Hya! You got it, Sensei Sen Sen. Sen Sen: Will you cut that out?! Tai Bo: Sorry. fortunately... (pulls out a paintbrush.) (Team Metal looks around for Tai Bo and Sen Sen.) Gamma: They should be around here somewhere. (Gamma sees Tai Bo and Sen Sen disguised as Maneki-Neko cats and with different clothes.) Gamma: That must be them. (To his group) They must not get wise if we figure them out. You never know what a cornered animal will do. Witty: Yes, Sensei Gamma. We must act natural. (Team Metal acts natural as they approach Sen Sen and Tai Bo.) Gamma: Good evening. Sen Sen: (Nasally) Good evening. Gamma: Are you going to the Ice Festival? Sen Sen: Why... yes. Gamma: Well... What a coincidence, so are we. Sen Sen: You don't say. Tai Bo: We adore building ice sculptures. Huh? Sen Sen: Sorry. He has bronchitis. Gamma: Sorry to hear about that. Sen Sen: (Thinking) They're probably on to Us. Gamma: (Thinking) They're probably on to Us. Tai Bo: So, what's the cost of getting inside, Ha? Gamma: Well, Let's find out. want to come? Sen Sen: (Thinking) Great. Just Great. Part Two (Team Metal, Tai Bo and Sen Sen are at the ice festival.) Witty: Well, look at all of these ice sculptures. Topsy: Awesome! Turvy: Cool! Sen Sen and Gamma: Meh. Tai Bo: Hey... (One of the festival's judges enters.) Judge: Ah! Welcome to the Ice Festival. Would you like to participate? Gamma and Sen Sen: Well.... Topsy: We'd love to! Tai Bo: Yeah! Judge: Very well. The contest will start soon. Don't be late. (The judge leaves.) Sen Sen: (Whispering to Tai Bo) You blithering idiot! Now is not the time for ice sculpting! Tai Bo: But, Sen Sen, it's fun! (Quietly) Kya! Gamma: (Whispering) Topsy, this isn't the time for games. Topsy: (Whispering) Come on. We need to stall for time until we capture them. Gamma/Sen Sen: (Groaning) Fine. (The group walk past many sculptures.) Tai Bo and Topsy: Whoa. Cool! Sen Sen: Interesting. Gamma: Nice. Tai Bo: This reminds me of... my Daddy... (Flashback to Tai Bo building an ice sculpture.) Tai Bo: Hyah! My sculpture is nearing completion! I'm sure to win the festival for sure. (A tall shadow hovers over Tai Bo.) Tai Bo: Daddy? (Tai Bo turns around.) Tai Bo: Yikes! Orah! You're not--! Emperor Murgatroyd: Don't be afraid, little one. I'm here to take you to your new home. Tai Bo: New home? but... Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. Come with me. Tai Bo: But.... what about my sculpture? (Flashback ends as Tai Bo looks down.) Tai Bo: (Thinking) I never did finish my ice sculpture nor did I ever see my daddy again. Kya. Topsy: Is there something wrong? Tai Bo: No. Nothing's wrong. Sen Sen: (Thinking) I guess he knows my pain... (Flashback to Sen Sen as a kitten building a snow man.) Sen Sen: Oh boy! I made the best snowman in town! Harbin, here I come! (Emperor Murgatroyd's shadow looms over Sen Sen.) Sen Sen: Uh oh... (Sen Sen turns around and gets frightened.) Sen Sen: Yikes! Who are you?! Emperor Murgatroyd: I am Emperor Robin Murgatroyd. Come with me, please. Sen Sen: Wha-- Me? W-Why?! Emperor Murgatroyd: If you help me, I will make your life better. Sen Sen: Really? How? Emperor Murgatroyd: Well, young cat... (Flashback ends.) Sen Sen: I've a lot of catching up to do, but first... Judge: The ice sculpting contest will begin in thirty minutes! Tai Bo: Come on! Let's go! Topsy: Yeah! (Tai Bo and Topsy grab Sen Sen and Gamma.) Sen Sen and Gamma: Why me? (Later, the group is seen building ice sculptures.) Topsy: This is fun! Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma